WOW
by Naomi Black x
Summary: Bella Swan moved to England after her mother remarried. She goes to a boarding school near to where her father, Charlie, lives. Life, friendship, love, drama! ExB. Full summary inside!
1. Latin doors

**Okay, this is my fourth story, and I hope that if you enjoyed my other stories you will enjoy this one too! If you haven't read any of my stories before then please check them out if you like this! I might be a bit OOC in the fact that Bella isn't clumsy and not as shy as she is in the twilight series. She is quite outgoing and up front. Angela is a bit different too. Also, if you want to be in this as a student or teacher, then can you fill out this form:**

**Character name (first name and surname):  
Teacher/Student:  
Nice/nasty:  
Gender:**

**Thanks for reading, anyway! Don't like it? Then don't read it!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Edward, can I own you? Please?  
Edward: No, Naomi, Stephenie Meyer owns me  
Me: No fair! (sob)  
Edward: I'll kiss you if you say that you don't own twilight!  
Me: I don't own Twilight! (Gets kissed by Edward and is on a life time high!**

**The summary is : Bella Swan moves to England to live with her father, who is police chief in a small town called Sandolham (Yeah, I just randomly made up the town name). She starts at a school 20 miles away from his home. This is ALL human, no vampires anywhere! :) So now let the story begin... :)**

**Bella's POV**

"Dad, you're only going to be twenty miles away. I'll see you at the weekends, it's not a big deal!"

I tried to reassure Charlie that I'd be okay, to no such luck. He hadn't seen me for years, and he was reluctent to let go of me again after only having me for a day.

"But Bella, honey, are you sure that you don't want to be a day school student instead of boarding? I could convert the study into a bedroom for you and the spare room could be your study, or the other way round. You could stay with me and drive in..." Charlie started explaining his 'mastermind' idea for the fifth time.

"Charlie, I want to have the full boarding school experiance. I'll be fine. Please go home." I opened the car door, slid out and opened the trunk. Grabbing my suitcase, I called "bye" to Charlie, who had a bemused expression on his face. I saw that two older girls girls, sitting on a bench, who had been previously chatting were already looking me up and down, smirking slightly. Charlie had told me that most the people in the university were rich. I had just dressed in jeans and a red top, not expecting to be judged the moment I arrived. I looked around, there had been hundreds of people milling around in the full car park ten minutes ago when me and Charlie had arrived, all for their first day at this school or their first one back here. Now there were only a few people left looking confused and lost. I made my way to reception with a final wave to Charlie.

_W-O-W _was my first thought when I saw the entrance hall. The doors were huge wooden ones with

_Gratia perceptum ut plenus tendo , vos must primoris verum agnosco ut question_

engraved in gold on them. I vaguely wondered what that meant, as I guessed that it was school motto. When I pushed the doors open, though, I forgot as I saw the entrance hall. The floor was a mosaic, or at least the few patches of floor which weren't stood on seemed to be that way. The ceiling was a beautiful portrait, looking like ones that you had one the ceiling on ones in the national gallery. It was _amazing. _There were mainly first years there, like me, but some other, older people were there too. There were five desks with secretaries at each of them, which had long queues. I stood in the shortest at the far end. The girl in front of me, standing out as she was just in black trousers and a pretty but simple green top, turned around.

"Hi, my name is Angela Weber. I'm starting here this year, and I'm doing business class, maths and politics. What about you?" The girl, Angela, asked me, smiling in a friendly way.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but please, please _never_ call me that! Just call me Bella. I'm doing maths, chemistry and biology." I replied, hoping that I sounded friendly. To be honest, I was exhausted. I had come over from America. I used to live with my mum, Renee, but she married a man called Phil. He was a ball player, and he travelled a lot. Renee was depressed without him. So, long story short, I offered to move to England and stay with Charlie. So I was very jet-lagged, as I only came over yesterday afternoon!

"I love your accent!" Angela exclaimed. "Are you from America?"

"Yeah, I came over from America to go to boarding school here." I told her

"You look kinda tired, are you okay?" She asked me, looking concerned.

"Just jet-lag. I only came over from America, yesterday" I told her.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now it's raining more than ever  
But we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

My phone rang.

"Oh, sorry" I said to Angela as I grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella, darling? Are you okay? Have you arrived at your university yet? How is it?" Renee's concerned voice was loud in my ear and I had to hold it a couple of centimetres away from my ear.

"Mum, I'm fine! I arrived twenty minutes ago, and it seems really cool. I'm just in the entrance hall, to get my timetable and room number and stuff." I replied, with a shaky laugh

"Are you tired? Has the jet lag got to you?" She asked, rapidly firing off questions.

" Yes, I'm tired, and I have a bad case of jet lag, but I'll be fine." I told her, stifling a yawn. "So how is Phil?" I asked, keen the make someone else the centre of attention.

"Oh, he's great." She replied absentmindedly. "But honey, you can come straight back to America whenever you need to." She obviously wanted to talk about me more. I groaned.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes, mum, I just groaned 'cos you wanted to talk about me again!" I looked up to see that Angela was at the desk and that I was next. "Mum, I have to go now, talk to you later!"

"But honey, are you sure tha-" I hung up on her as Angela finished. A lady called me forward.

"What's you name, dear?" A fifty year old, with rectangular, wide rimmed glasses asked me.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I replied with a smile.

The old lady smiled back. "Ah, Isabella." She skimmed through some papers. "Here is your timetable, dorm number and new student pack." She handed me two pieces of paper and a parcel. "Have a nice day, dear!" She said as I left.

"Thank you for your help" I called back.

**That was the first chapter. Hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Special mention for anyone who works out what the school motto means!**


	2. Meeting my new room mate

**Chapter 2 :) Meeting my room mate!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! (That was a hint! Please review, it makes me feel great, and when I feel great I write, and the more I write the more you get! And the more you get the happier you are. So if you guys review then we all get happy!)  
**

**Discalimer:  
Bella: Naomi, you could get sued if you don't say that you don't own twilight.  
Me: I don't care! I want twilight! Make it mine!  
Bella: Naomi, please say it!  
Me: NO!  
Bella: Well, I won't kiss you like Edward did, but if you do then I'll set you up with Jake!  
Me: Jake? Jacob Black? I'd die for him! I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse, breaking dawn or midnight sun! Now when is my date with Jake? (Ha, that rhymes lol)  
**

**Here is my next chapter, and I hope that you like it. Remember, please review at the end!**

**2017 words! My longest EVER chapter that I've ever written! YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY!!**

**Bella's POV**

As I went outside, I saw that Angela had waited for me outside the grand doors. She was talking a tall girl, with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and a friendly grin.

"Hi Angela" I said, walking up to her and the girl. The girl smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Hi Bella, this is-" Angela started

"Hi, I'm Alecxi." The girl interupted, but not rudely, just excitedly, putting her hand out. I shook it, but she murdered my fingers! She had a really strong grip, and I stifled a moan. "Angela said you and I have two of the same classes. I was just wondering if we had the same timetable too!" She seemed very cheery and enthuisiastic. I hoped that we could become good friends.

"Lets all look at our timetables and room layouts together! By the way, what's in the newbie pack?" Angela asked, not wanting to be out of the conversation.

"My sister came here, and she says the newbie pack varies. They all have a few different discounts at some shops at the local mall, a voucher for a free sports thing, though it depends on what it is, some of the recommended books that the school likes you to read, and one other free gift, that could be just about anything. It's really nice, and the people who worked hard win the packs as prizes and stuff." Alecxi explained

_Cool_ I thought to myself. This school seemed so amazing!

I led the others to one of the only empty benches and we sat down. I opened the envelope that had my timetable, and Angela and Alecxi did the same.

**Monday  
**

**10:00 - 10:30 Assembly**

**11:00 - 12:30 Biology Miss Styrder  
**

**14:00 - 15:30 Maths Mrs Alan**

**17:00 - 19:00 Extra activity**

**Tuesday**

**10:30 - 12:00 Chemistry Mrs Morales**

**13:30 - 16:00 Algebra Mr Mills**

**17:00 - 18:00 Guest lecture on biology**

**Wednesday**

**11:00 - 12:30 Chemistry Mrs Morales**

**14:00 - 15:30 Biology Miss Stryder**

**17:00 - 19:00 Extra activity**

**Thursday**

**10:30 - 12:00 Maths Mrs Alan**

**13:30 - 16:00 Graphs and recording data Mr Vits**

**17:00 - 18:00 Biology Miss Stryder**

**Friday**

**10:30 - 12:00 Chemistry Mrs Morales**

**14:00 - 15:00 Extra activity**

**17:00 - 18:00 Maths Mrs Alan**

**You must choose an extra activity out of the following:**

**Debating society in the main hall**

**Hockey team (female) on pitch number two**

**Lacrosse team (female) on pitch number four**

**Football team (male) on pitch number five**

**Track team on the track**

**Orchestra in the music block hall**

**Ancient greek class in languages block, room four**

**Latin class in languages block, room one**

My timetable seemed really confusing! I looked over at Angela to see her wearing a similar expression to me, yet Alecxi looked totally chilled and at ease.

"Can I see your timetable?" She asked me. I took her timetable and she took mine. We had Chemistry and Biology together, though she had physics while I had maths and algebra.

Then I swapped with Angela. She had maths and algebra with me, but not the sciences.

"Okay, what about our rooms? Are any of us room mates?" Alecxi asked us.

I opened the other envelope, with the room information.

**Room number 15  
**

**Building number 4**

**Sharing with Alice Cullen **

"I'm in room fifteen, building number four, with some girl called Alice Cullen. What about you guys?" I asked

"We're next door!" Angela squealed excitedly "I'm room fourteen, building four with a girl called Jessica Stanley. I hope she's nice."

"Oh, not fair" Alexci pouted. "I'm in a different building! With some girl called Tanya." She groaned. "Not fair. At least I'll see you in classes"

"I really want to go to my dorm and sleep for a bit, see you guys soon." I told them. Then I left to find building four. It was reletively easy to find, and I found my room easily too. When I opened the door, I didn't realise that there was someone in the room. I just walked in and saw the room.

It had a deep blue carpet, and sky blue walls. A cream leather sofa was in the hall, next to a white bookcase, half full. This was a corridor, and there were two doors to the right, and two to the left, all painted white. I opened the first door on the right, and it was the bathroom. It was all done in a soft pink, and furnished in white, like the hall way.

I left, and took the other right hand door. This was our bedroom. It had a red plush carpet and strong dark pink walls. The furniture was soft pink. The beds were four poster, and separated by two soft pink wardrobes. There was a sofa next to the door. One of the wardrobe was open and full with clothes that looked as though they had come with a VERY big price tag. The bed next to that had a half unpacked suitcase on it, so I put mine down on the bed that looked untaken.

I started opened the newbie pack, as I sank down onto the sofa. But before I could actually open it, a girl rushed in, saw me, and hugged me tightly!

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, you must be Isabella! I hope that we get on really well! I chose the bed on the left but you can have which ever one you want!" Alice looked amazing. She had spiky black hair and green eyes. She was quite short, and she wearing a cute pink top with _dreaming the day away _written on. She was wearing pink leggings with a black miniskirt and black pumps.

"It's Bella, nice to meet you too." I said in what I hoped was a friendly voice.

"Can we open the newbie packs together?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Sure, no problem" I replied. It was easy to talk to Alice, and she seemed really nice.

We both sat down again, and opened our newbie packs. Mine contained:

**40 percent off at New Look voucher**

**Half price at The Body Shop voucher**

**30 percent off at Boots voucher**

**Collect your free lacrosse stick and ball at JB sports! Voucher**

**Winter world: The Ingenuity of Animal Survival by Bernd Heinrich  
**

**The parable of the sower by Octavia Butler  
**

**Lord of the flies by William Golding  
**

**A Samsung U900 Soul Pink mobile phone!**

_Oh my god_ I thought to my self. They had given me a mobile! I had only had one other mobile before. A whats more, this one looked really expensive, with a camera, bluetooth and internet access! It had already been topped up by twenty pounds too!

"Cool stuff!" Alice exclaimed as she rifled through her box. "The school has given me a free subsripction to OK magazine, for a year!"

I was still in stunned silence.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked looking concerned "What's wrong?"

"Alice, they have given me a phone! An _expensive_ phone!" I managed to say.

"Wow, you are lucky, that's a great gift. What's your new number?" She asked me

I was still shocked, but I managed to think normally. "I don't know, how do you find out?"

Alice took the phone from me and fiddled with it for a minute. When she gave it back, 07642 755485 was flashing on the screen. I read it out to Alice and she added me to her contact list.

"Hey Bella, are you busy this evening?" Alice asked me

"Um... no, I don't think so. Why?" I replied, in a friendly way.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me and my brothers, Emmett and Edward?" She invited me, biting her lip slightly as she waited for my reply.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I told her, excitedly. And it was genuine excitement, because Alice seemed so nice and friendly, and I was sure her brothers would be a laugh!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I told Alice.

I went to the door, and opened it to see Angela outside. She looked upset.

"Hey Angela, whats wrong?" I asked her sympathetically.

"My room mate is so horrible. She just gossips and is obsessed with boys and whether 'her but looks big in this'. Ugghhh, it's going to be torture this year!" Angela explained. I felt sorry for her.

"Oh, well, Angela, you can spend most of your time with me and Alice." I tried to comfort her.

"Is your room mate nice?" Angela asked me

"Yeah, she's really nice." I told her. "What did you get in your newbie pack? I got a mobile phone!" I said, trying to distract her. It worked.

"Really? Wow. I got a make up bag, stuffed full with No.7!" She told me, and it was obvious that she liked her gift.

"Oh my god! I love No.7!" Alice had come out in to the corridor to join in this conversation. "Hi, my name is Alice, and I'm Bella's room mate!" Alice introduced herself excitedly.

"Hi Alice, my name is Angela. I'm next door, roomie of the biggest bitch I've ever met." Angela told Alice.

"So what extra activity are you guys doing?" I asked the others, keen not to get back to the room mate problem for Angela again. I had decided that I would do something sporty to stay fit. I didn't think that I'd be great at track, and I had never done hockey, so I was going to do lacrosse. Plus, I wouldn't have to buy equipment as I was given a free lacrosse stick and ball and I had a mouthguard. "I'm doing lacrosse."

"Really? Me too!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm doing the debating society. I love debating so it's perfect for me." Angela said sadly. I was a bit sad that I wouldn't get to do much with her, but we would be next door so we could still see each other lots.

"Shall we get some lunch?" Asked Alice

"Sure, you coming Angela?" I replied

"I'd love to!" Angela decided

We walked down to the mall. It took ten minutes and I was happy that Alice and Angela were getting on well. Alice had chemistry and biology with me, which meant we were going to be seeing a lot of each other!

We found a prezzo's (Italian resturant) and got a table. I ordered the raviolli di pollo (chicken raviolli - so nice!) while Alice and Angela shared a huge pizza. When it arrived, we were all very hungry and dug in straight away. Suddenly Alice stopped eating, and started staring at something.

"Hey Alice, what are you staring at?" I asked her.

I turned around to see what it was and I saw...

The most beautiful human being to walk the planet.

**Please review and check out my other stories! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I'll try to update soon! **


	3. The dress

**Hi ya guys! Another chapter for you that I hope you will like. School is getting easier and I'm getting used to it more, and one of my best friends, called Marlee, is a twilight werewolf, the niece of Jacob Black!**

**The proof is:  
**

**She has an American Uncle called Jacob  
Her stomach is a bottom less pit  
She is russet skinned  
She growls and shakes violently when she is angry  
She is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very tall  
She is very defensive of werewolves and calls vampires leeches and bloodsuckers!  
We often call her 'dog' and 'mutt' and she growls when we do!  
She has very good hearing and eye sight  
Have a guess at Jake or Edward for her? Jakie boy (The four of my 'twilight group of best friends' are dived in two about Edward and Jake. I'm a Jake fan but I love Edward too!)!**

****

See why I think she's a werewolf!

Disclaimer :  
Me : Hi Jake!  
Jake : (Is staring at me. He has just imprinted on me!)  
Me : Umm... hi  
Jake : (still staring)  
Me : I don't own twilight but Jake is mine! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!

Anyway, the story is here...

**Bella's POV**

He had messy bronze hair and the boy was tall.

He ran a hand through his hair as he talked animatedly with a smaller blonde boy next to him.

Then, without warning, he turned around and looked at me in the eye, which cause me to gasp.

He had the deepest, most amazingly vivid green eyes that I had ever seen.

Earth seemed to slow as I stared at his perfectly chiseled face.

I didn't know what was so perfect about him, whether it was the hair, or the eyes, or the face, or just all of that.

But when god had been giving out looks, this guy had been given a triple share.

And it wasn't fair, as my heart ws beating so fast that I thought it would explode.

But then he looked away, and the moment was over. I finished my lunch, shooting glances at him when I was sure he wasn't looking.

"So, do you like shopping?" I heard Alice ask me.

"Mmhh" I mumbled in response, unenthuisiasticly.

"I love shopping! My favourite store would have to be New Look, then H&M!" Angela exclaimed

"What's New Look?" I asked, confused. I didn't know about H&M either, but I kept quiet about that. I was sure that I'd find out soon enough.

Alice's and Angel's jaws literally dropped. "You don't know what New Look is?" Alice exclaimed questioningly, looking very surprised.

"Ummm... no" I replied

"Time to show you then!" Angela exclaimed

"Yeah! Shopping spree!" Alice exclaimed

"Oh no" I muttered, and dropped my head in my hands

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Alice and Angela dragged me round the mall.

It turned out that Alice's family were billionaires.

And guess what? That meant that she and Angela enjoyed torturing me by dragging me in to hundreds of different shops, and they had no limit to how much they spent on me. Great.

My only cure was remembering the beautiful boy at lunch, and at those times even being forced in a million mini skirts and tank tops couldn't distract my thoughts.

Three hours later, Alice and Angela had bought me an entire new wardrobe, consisting of :

4 pink tops

3 baby blue tops

2 dark blue tops

4 red tops

1 black top

3 turqouise tops

2 dark green tops

3 purple tops

5 pairs of black leggings

3 pairs of white leggings

About 10 different denim mini skirts

4 black mini skirts

3 white mini skirts

2 normal black skirts

2 white skirts

4 pairs of denim designer jeans

3 pairs of skinny jeans

4 pairs of white jeans

2 pairs of cropped jeans

2 pairs of black trousers

and several white tracksuits.

Not to mention the millions of pairs of shoes that they had insisted that they would buy for me.

So you can see why I felt tortured, and slightly insulted at the amount of clothes I had been given by Alice.

"Can we go now, PLEASE?" I begged the two torturers

"Just one more shop, Bella..." Alice grinned, evily

Angela and Alice shared a look.

"Okay, guys, what are they?" I asked firmly

The two girls just giggled and refused to tell me.

_Were buying and selling your history  
How we go about it is no mystery  
We check it with the city, then change the law  
Are you looking forward?  
Now you want some more_

__

Were s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g, were shopping

Its easy when you got all the information  
Inside help, no investigation  
(no investigation, investigation)  
No questions in the house, no give and take  
Theres a big bang in the city  
Were all on the make

_Were s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g, were shopping  
Were s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g, were shopping_

Alice's phone sang out loudly. I stifled a laugh. Her ring tone was perfect for her!

She opened the phone.

"Hiya Emmett" Me and Angela heard her say as she moved away

"Yeah, tonight at that new posh place, with you, me, Edward and Bella" She replied to Emmett on the phone

"Bella is my room mate. She's really nice!" She exclaimed down the phone

"Kay, see you later!" She ended the call, in a sing-song voice down the phone.

She skipped back to us. "That was my brother, just checking about tonight" She told me

"I would invite you as well Angela, but we booked for four and it's too late to change that" She apologised to Angela

"It's no problem, seriously. But now, we need to go to the last shop!" Angela replied

They dragged me to a prom dress shop.

"WHAT?" I yelled at them "A PROM SHOP? What are you thinking?" I managed to calm down by the end but I was still pretty annoyed

"It's for the prom at the begining of the year. You need a dress!" Alice said innocently

I allowed the two to drag me inside, and I sat down on a comfy sofa as they both searched through rack to find me 'the perfect dress'.

About ten minutes later, they came over to me, holding a dress, that was hidden in their hands. They pushed it at me to try it on.

I went into the changing room, and changed in to the dress.

It was beautiful, that's for sure. It was deep blue and black, with sparkling beads all over the front. It had spaghetti straps, and it fit to me perfectly. It was floor length, and had an extra layer, of what seemed to be crinoline. There was a zipper at the back which I did up, and I gave a small twirl to see how I looked.

At that moment, I knew that the dress was perfect.

I left the changing room, and walked out to Angela and Alice's appraising eyes.

Their eyes widened when they saw me.

"It's perfect. I'm getting it, Bella, and don't even try to stop me." Alice stated.

I quickly changed back to my jeans and top, and handed the dress to Alice. Angela had chosen a matching pair of shoes, a matching necklace and a matching bracelet, which Alice bought as well.

We went back to mine and Alice's apartment, struggling with the huge amount of bags.

Angela wanted us to go next door, to see her room.

While we walked home and there, we chatted about our families.

I told them about my dad, Charlie and my mum, Renee. They were divorced, and Renee was remarried to a man named Phil, who was nice, but I felt he was a bit too young for her. Charlie was still getting over Renee, but he was getting close to a lady called Sue, who was perfectly friendly when I met her yesterday.

Angela unlocked the door to our apartment, and showed us her room. She sat on her bed and examined her free gift.

"You are sooo lucky!" Alice told Angela wistfully, looking at the make-up.

"And so I was, like, sitting there, and this total, like, STRANGER, just, like, comes up to me. I mean, like, how weird is that?" A nazely voice was being projected loudly through hall.

"Oh great, Jessica is back"

**Review, PLEASE! Hope you like the chapter!**


	4. NO WAY!

**Okay, I'll start by apologising. I get annoyed with people who never update, yet I'm doing the same with all of my stories! I have a few reasons, though, and I'm going to bore you by telling them to you.**

**1. Homework! Senior school gives you much more homework than I had before and I am used to getting, so I have to do work and not write!**

****

2. Home issues. My parents think that I am 'addicted' to the computer(which I am NOT), so they have put a password lock on it, so I have to ask permission to go on the computer to write any stories.

3. Some general school stuff - mean new teachers etc.

And a few various others, such as my football matches every Sunday, and after school clubs and some other stuff. So okay, I'm sorry, but here is a chapter, finally! And by the way, I'm going to start doing the 'what happened in the last few lines of the last chapter' thing. Okay, two last things, firstly, I can't remember what Jessica looks like in the books so I've made it up, and also, as you may have noticed, my characters are often OOC, so just remember that! Okay, this one really is last, but I will still take character applications as people might want to be in the story who aren't in it yet. Here is an example with the star of our story!

Character name : Bella Swan

Gender : Female

Nice or nasty? : Nice!

What he/she looks like : She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is medium height and is quite pretty.

What he/she acts like : She is friendly, and she is smart. She dislikes mean girls!

Do you mind if something happens to him/her? : Nope, run wild with your imagination!

**Here goes with the chapter...!**

_"And so I was, like, sitting there, and this total, like, STRANGER, just, like, comes up to me. I mean, like, how weird is that?" A nazely voice was being projected loudly through hall._

_"Oh great, Jessica is back"_

**Bella's POV**

"He was kind of, like, hot but still, he was, like, weird and, like, so totally perverted. His, like, well, like, eyes must have, like, looked up and down my body, like, a million times!" Jessica's voice was horrible and deafeningly loud.

"What did you say his name was again?" This time a different voice spoke.

It was one of those voices that is soft yet is mean, you know, one of the ones that all of the boys love and the girls hate because the girls can see what she really is like but the boys can't...

"It was Eric. How weird is that! I told him that and he told me that I could call-" Jessica replied, opening the door to her and Angela's bedroom, and stopping short the moment she saw us, sitting on her bedroom floor.

She was kind of pretty, I guess, in a very slutty way. She had short dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Her top was white with _sexy _written on in red letters, and it showed off her stomach, which was very thin and slightly bony. She was wearing a white denim micro-mini skirt, and white high heels and she looked painfully thin.

Her face was very made up too - inches of coloured mascara, bright pink eye shadow and candy pink lips. Her cheeks were bright red, from blusher, not natural blushing.

"What a tart..." I muttered to Alice, who nodded in agreement.

The other girl had walked in too. Her voice matched her appearance, the girl that guys love and girls hate.

She had long, blonde, curly hair and blue eyes. She had lots of mascara on, and bright red lipstick. She wore a teal mini dress, with white leggings and matching high heels. She was also very thin, but not quite to the extent of Jessica. Now, she looked like she was model pretty, but I was pretty sure that she was horrid inside. But I decided to give her a chance - first impressions are not always right.

"Hi Jessica" Angela greeted her as we had been in silence.

"Who are you?" Jessica ignored Angela and asked us, looking at us like we were gum that had been stuck on the back of her designer heels.

"I'm Alice and this is Bella. We're Angela's bezzies!" Alice exclaimed.

"Nice" The other girl said sarcastically, with a giggle after sharing a look with Jessica. "I'm Anna Marie, Jessica's _bezzie_" She said, making fun of the word Alice had used.

I looked over at Alice. She looked annoyed.

"Nice meeting you, but me and Alice need to get ready" I told them "And Angela is helping us.".

We left the room, and went into the one next door..

-- -- -- -b- -- -- -- -r- -- -- -- -e- -- -- -- -a- -- -- -- -k- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -i- -- -- -- -n- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -t- -- -- -- -h- -- -- -- -e- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -s- -- -- -- -t- -- -- -- -o- -- -- -- -r- -- -- -- -y-

Angela and Alice pushed me down on a stool in our bathroom. I didn't bother resisting - there was no point.

Angela started by doing my hair. She brushed it a million times before she actually did something.

She gave me a side parting. Apparently my centre parting was too 'normal', according to her and then she straightened it.

"What's the point of straightening it? It's already straight!" I complained, but did they listen? No, of course not.

"Your hair can never be straight enough, Bella" Angela told me, in a fake 'wise' voice.

Finally, Angela finished by spraying some weird smelling spray all over the style, which made my hair smell weird and made me cough for a few minutes.

Angela and Alice wouldn't let me look in the mirror, annoyingly. They said that 'it would ruin the surprise for me, when they were finished'.

Ugghhh. I looked around the room. Products and clothes were scattered all over the floor. I was soooo bored! The two torturers were choosing, with excited squeals from the back of the room, which make-up I should have slapped onto me.

While they were deciding, Angela sprinted over to her dorm to get her No7 bag to test out on me.

After ages, they decided. They almost poked my eye out with a large mascara wand, and put some lip gloss on me, and put some eye shadow on as well.

They finished by handing me some clothes, which I threw on hurridly. While I changed, Alice slipped off to get herself ready.

Finally they allowed me to look at myself, and when I did, I couldn't believe my eyes...

I had to look three times at myself to check that I wasn't seeing things. This beautiful person reflected in the mirror, she just couldn't, couldn't, couldn't possibly, couldn't be me...

But it was, and I knew that I had never looked this amazing.

They two had put me in a one of my new baby blue tops, which had a sleeve on one shoulder and a strap on the other and a pair of skinny jeans. It looked so casual but yet so beautiful.

My face looked so grown up and gorgeous. If I hadn't known it was me, then I would have said that it was a model in front of me!

"Thank you, so much!" I exclaimed, putting my arms round Angela.

But I didn't have much time to marvel at my new look - Alice grabbed me and forced me into a pair of high heels.

Then I saw the clock.

"Alice, it's six 'o' clock!" I yelled

And so we ran in high heels, probably looking pretty stupid, for ten minutes to the fancy resturant. We were both panting, and bright red, smelling of sweat. My hair had probably messed up, but hopefully it hadn't, but Alice spent a minute or so sorting it out before we went in.

And, when we finally entered at the posh resturant and were led to our table, by a weirdo who wouldn't stop looking at Alice and drooling, guess who was sitting there?

It was the beautiful, amazing bronze haired boy from earlier.

**Please review, I know this is mean but I wont update till I get 14 more reviews, so I won't update till I have a total of 30 reviews for this story! Yeah, it's mean but I WAN'T REVIEWS! I have 23 people who have this story on alert so if you all review then we are all happy! I get reviews and you get updates!**

**Also, check out bookluver142's profile and drop a message to her! (And me. What about me? :) ) She is Laura, one of my bezzies!**

**Anyway, please review if you want to read more of this story, if not then don't...**


	5. Emmett and Edward

**Hi guys! I'm totally sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm doing it now, so don't get too mad at me!**

**Anyway, since last chapter, in my real life, I've been to Florida, I've had my birthday, I've had my b-day party! I've bought loads of clothes in America, from Abercrombie and Fitch and GAP. In America I went to Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure, which were awesome, and the best rides were The Hulk, Dueling Dragons, The Mummy Ride, Doctor Doom and The Simpsons ride! We also went to Disney and Disney quest for a few days, but I prefered the Universal parks! I got millions of presents for my birthday and for my party. I am in a great mood, so I decided to finally write the chapter!!!!!!**

**First though, I need to show you the torture poem, to remind you to review! I first wrote it in my favourite story, For Always and Forever.**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, give me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**So you should definitely review! :) :) :) :) :) :)**

****

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* I-I-I-I do-don-don't o-o-ow-own t-t-t-tw-tw-tw-twi-twi-twil-twiligh-twilight... *Cries even harder***

**So I hope you enjoy the story!!!!!**

**What happened last chapter:**

And so we ran in high heels, probably looking pretty stupid, for ten minutes to the fancy resturant. We were both panting, and bright red, smelling of sweat. My hair had probably messed up, but hopefully it hadn't, but Alice spent a minute or so sorting it out before we went in.

And, when we finally entered at the posh resturant and were led to our table, by a weirdo who wouldn't stop looking at Alice and drooling, guess who was sitting there?

It was the beautiful, amazing bronze haired boy from earlier.

**Bella's POV**

I stood there, gaping like a fish. The boy that I'd been using as my distraction from this afternoon, the one who I'd been thinking about non stop since the moment I'd seen him, the one who was god-like...

He was one of Alice's BROTHERS!?!?!?!?

He and the other boy sitting at the table, who had short, choppy, black hair, and huge grin and bright green eyes, stood up.

"Hi Edward, hey Emmett!" Alice squeled.

"Wow Alice, I don't think I've seen you for, hmmm, lets see... 12 hours?" The god said drily "No need to sound bored" He said, sarcasim lacing his voice.

But it was his voice that got me. It was so, so, so... melodic. And so beautiful. And so god-like. And so...

"How funny you are, Edward." Alice replied, still grinning happily and interrupting my train of thoughts. "Anyway guys, this is Bella Swan, my room mate, and Bella, this is Emmett, the dopey brother" She told me, indicating the black haired boy, who snorted, like it was an inside joke "and this is Edward, the smart one" She said, winking at him and indicating the god.

"Hi" I said shyly, still in awe of the ang- Edward.

"Hello Bella" He greeted me, looking me in the eye, searching me, searching my face.

"Quit doing the stare thing, it's creepy, dude" A deep, loud voice said. The voice belonged to Emmett. "Anyway, Heya Bells"

Once we had all greeted one another, I took the seat next to Alice, opposite Edward. Soon, the conversation drifted to classes.

"So what classes did you decide on?" Alice asked Edward. "I went for maths, physics and chemistry"

"Good choices, Alice. I chose maths, law and chemistry." He replied to her, smiling in a gorgeous, god-like way.

"Two classes together - that's fab!" Alice exclaimed, and they high-fived.

"That's kind of an odd combination" I said, trying to join in so that it didn't make me seem like a loner.

"Edward IS odd!" Alice replied, with a laugh.

Edward pretended to look offended. "Don't give Bella a bad first impression of me!" He pretend scolded her.

"But you always say it's best to be honest!" Alice replied, with wide eyes.

"Bella, which classes do you take?" Emmett asked, still grinning. Did he ever stop?

"I chose maths, chemistry and biology." I replied "What do you have?"

"Oh, nothing alike to yours. I've got law, politics, greek and latin." He told me.

"BORING!" Alice cut in with "How can you stand ANY of those?" She asked, with raised eyebrows!

"Easily, how can you stand maths, smart ass?"

**Hope that you liked that chapter! Edward and Bella meet! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, give me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**So please review if you want any updates soon!**

**Check out my other stories as well! Especially It can't be and For Always and Forever!**


	6. Apology

**Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in ages, for god knows how long :( I'm really sorry!**

**But I just haven't had time to update. I've had:**

**1. Homework. You have SOOOO much homework at my school. Literally, four pieces a day! It's mental.**

**2. My Social life! I never have a quiet weekend at home, I'm always doing something with friends!**

**3. Family. Lets just say - I have a LOT of arguments with my family! It does my head in! And my brother always wants the laptop, so I don't get online much!**

**4. A lot of other stuff - our computer broke at one point, I have football matches every Sunday, going skiing soon, so I've been going to ski slopes to practise, and I've been buying my skiing stuff - that has taken up my time or prevented me using my computer.**

**So I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure when I'll update! I promise that I'll try to as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you SO much if you bothered to read that - and everyone please read this!**

**IF NO-ONE REVIEWS THEN I WON'T BOTHER TO UPDATE!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THIS EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO TELL ME TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!**


End file.
